Love Birds
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: Based on the original Teen Titans, every chapter is based off of one of my favorite episodes. Each chapter is an episode basically rewritten to make it evident that Raven and Robin are in a relationship.
1. Bunny Raven

**A/N: I was totally planning on posting Birds of a Feather today but Cartoon Network apparently plays two episodes of Teen Titans now and I wanted to do something with one of the episodes that played today that's been one of my favorites ever since I was little. "Bunny Raven" or "How to Make a Titanimal Disappear" I've loved this episode for as long as I can remember and decided to start yet another series but this is going to be me taking episodes from the series and making it evident that Rae and Rob are in a relationship. There are numerous episodes I already know I want to do so get hyped! Also, hang on for the long chapters! Each chapter will basically be an episode! But, I will say, it will only be one point of view for the whole chapter so this one is all Robin so the only parts pertaining to Robin will be included. **

**P.S. I sadly do not own Teen Titans or the characters. If I did, I wouldn't need to rewrite the episodes so that Robin and Raven are together!**

**Thx!**

**AMM**

* * *

~Robin's POV~

"And for my next trick, I, the Amazing Mumbo, will make all the money vanish into thin air!" Mumbo declares with a tip of his hat and wave of his wand. After saying the cliché magic words, the money springs from the bags it was previously collected in and blows rather forcefully into Mumbo's hat. I glance at my team as Mumbo backs up to a hostage bank teller, my eyes lingering on Raven a tad longer then the others, as of habit now. Mumbo pulls up a sleeve, as if to say there's nothing there, before reaching towards the teller and pulling a penny out of her ear.

"I always love a captive audience." He grins at her, eyes no doubt traveling over her figure from beneath his masked eyes.

"They may be captive now but you're the one who's getting locked up!" I claim, stepping out of the shadows, making myself known with the team following behind me.

"You forget. I'm an escape artist," Mumbo brags, cracking his knuckles before throwing Ping-Pong ball-sized bombs at us. Each of leap in action without a word being said, each with the goal to stop Mumbo, save the hostages, and return the money to the bank. Mumbo, however, has learned many of our moves over the last couple years and now knows how to dodge us quite effectively. He quickly gets Cyborg tied up, pushing him into me, and Star taken down by numerous playing cards raining down upon her. Beast Boy steps up but Mumbo simply uses the other side of the rope holding Cyborg to tie Beast Boy's mouth shut as it snaps at him as an alligator.

Raven pops up behind him, levitating with her cloak around her, hands hidden. "Is that all you've got?" she taunts. Mumbo sends some type of red ball at her but her hand flies up and catches it, surrounding it with black magic before sending it back towards him. It hits Mumbo in the face and his head disappears but we all know better because a second later, his head's plopping out of his hat and pointing his wand at Rae.

"Alakazam!" Three metal rings appear above Rae's head and slide down around her, tightening around her body as she grunts in annoyance.

"Cute trick. Ready to see some real magic?" Raven's eyes glow white and her whole body becomes surrounded in black energy, her chant falling from her mouth as she picks up the piece of column that fell over earlier and tries to take Mumbo out with it, the rings breaking from around her at the same time. But Mumbo poofs away as the column swipes through the spot he was just standing. Starfire and I take the opportunity of Mumbo being distracted to help untie Beast Boy and Cyborg while he focuses on Raven.

"Trying to steal the limelight, ay? Well I guess I'll just have to make you part of the act! Mumbo jumbo!" He points his wand at the column still encased within Raven's magic when it transforms into a swarm of doves that circle around Rae, turning into a tornado that tears up papers and pulls against Raven. Her eyes go wide in fear as she gets sucked into the middle of the vortex.

The tornado races around the room before seeming to curl over, revealing Raven struggling and shouting, her hand reaching for me as she calls out my name.

"Robin! Help!" She clearly tries to fight against the current of the abnormal disaster as I reach out for her, desperately trying to catch her hand, ignoring how I'm being pulled towards the vortex myself.

"Raven!" I shout when I feel hands wrap around my middle, Starfire shouting my name followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy as we all begin to get sucked into the freak storm. I finally manage to grab hold of Raven's hand and she holds on tight, her hood pushed back off her head and violet locks swinging wildly in the air, her cape mimicking it along with my own. I slowly feel us being pulled into the tornado, further and further into it's center despite Beast Boy changing into a mammoth or something at the very back.

We're dragged closer and closer to the source of the tornado, each being sucked into Mumbo's magic top hat and pulling the others in behind me.

The storm disappears and changes into a black vortex with an even stronger pull. Strong enough that Raven's hand is pulled out of mine. "No!" I shout as she falls, somehow falling faster then the rest of us before disappearing. "Raven!" I shout as we careen our way to the end of this nightmare.

The next time I blink, the team and I, excluding Raven, are all standing in the middle of the street, flashing lights advertising Mumbo flash everywhere and music plays from the theatre to our left. I glance around, spinning on my heel but fail to see Raven anywhere. I look to Cyborg who seems to share my worry but the other two are too busy looking around at everything.

Raven must've gotten here first and Mumbo must've taken her somewhere. There's no way she'd wonder off if she knew we were falling right behind her. But maybe she didn't land here at all. She _did_ fall faster then us when I let her go. God, I let her go. I have to find her. I have to apologize. I will never forgive myself if something happens to her. I should've held on tighter. I should've let go of Star's hand and grabbed on to her with both of my hands. I should've protected her better. I should've-a hand lands on my shoulder.

"We'll find her," Cyborg says confidently, seeming to realize my train of thought or read the poorly hidden guilt that must be spelt across my face. I nod as we begin to walk forward, intentionally putting myself a little ways ahead of everyone else.

"I always knew Mumbo had a big head, but I didn't realize he had such a big hat!" Beast Boy exclaims, still entranced with the lights and advertisements.

"I'm not sure it's that big," Cyborg speaks up after a couple minutes. "This is the third time we've passed that theater." We look over to the theatre that's been playing the same tune ever since we got here.

"We've got to find Raven." I stress. "She could be anywhere! She's our first priority."

"Oh, if only there were a sign," Starfire says with a sigh when suddenly a large sign appears above the theatre, flashing:

TONIGHT ONLY

THE AMAZING MUMBO

AND HIS NEW ASSISTANT

**RAVEN**

There's no way she'd willingly be his assistant. There's fowl play here I know it.

"That'll do," Cy comments.

"Titans, go!" I shout but most of them had already started moving before the words even left my mouth. We all run straight into the theatre, ignoring the posters of Mumbo and the signs advertising his show. We run into the dark hallway but stop when a bright light shines down on us, revealing a large table under our feet. The surrounding area is left pitch black, though, and none of us can see outside of the humungous spotlight.

"Raven!" I shout out into the darkness, not expecting a reply.

"Robin!" I hear her yell back. I almost question that it's a trick when Starfire calls out.

"The Mumbo has made you invisible?" All of us look around at the possibility, each expecting him to have performed some kind of trick on her. I need to see her. I need to make sure she is all right. I need-

"Up here!" we all look up to see a giant canary cage hanging from the ceiling, seemingly hanging from the spotlight. Suddenly, a small white rabbit peeks its head from the cage and looks down at us, a cloak adorning the bunny very similar to Ravens.

"Uh, why does that rabbit sound like Raven?" Beast Boy asks.

"Because I _am _Raven," the bunny-Raven-snarks back as Starfire floats up to her level.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Star gushes when Raven growls at her, Star's eyes going wide as she realizes what she just said to Rae.

"We'll get you out of there!" I call up and Star breaks the lock as Raven opens the cage door and leans out, preparing to jump when Mumbo can be heard.

"Sorry! No sneak previews! You'll just have to wait for tonight's show just like everyone else!" Raven looks out into the darkness when a large hand appears and reaches for her. She tries to run to the back of the cage, away from the grabbing hand but is unsuccessful as it grabs her by her ears and holds her above a hat that appears from the darkness too.

"No!" she shouts as the hand dangles her back and forth by her ears, Raven not performing any magic to try and stop it.

"No! Raven! Wait!" I shout as if she can help it.

Starfire attempts to fly after her a single zap from the hand's pinky wraps chains around her feet with an anvil attached at the end and drops her straight through the floor.

"Give us Raven back!" I demand as Starfire blasts through the chains and pulls herself out of the floor.

"Now you see her," Mumbo taunts before dropping her into the hat, one last cry falling from her mouth before going silent. "Now you don't." The hat turns over and the top is tapped, proving that Raven has disappeared within it. "Ta-da! Nothing in my hat!"

"Let me get this straight, we're inside Mumbo's hat and Raven's inside Mumbo's hat inside Mumbo's hat?" Cy questions while I stare up into the hat, trying to see some secret compartment Raven may be trapped in.

"Dude! You're making my brain hurt!" Beast Boy complains.

"Just to prove there are no hard feelings for crashing my rehearsal, I'll show you that _I _am the bigger man. With a wave of his wand, the hands and hat disappear and the lighted area shrinks. The ground begins to shake as a giant Mumbo, almost as tall as Titan Tower, appears before us.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," I remind the team as we both enter battle stances. "Titans, get that hat!" Cy and Beast Boy both distract Mumbo as Starfire kicks him in the face, still stronger then him despite his size, while I grapple to the top of his hat, using a birdarang to slice open the hat. Instead of Raven popping out, dozens of doves fly out and push me off the brim of Mumbo's giant hat. Star catches me before I hit the ground and deposits me on the table beside Cyborg as Beast Boy attempts to pull Mumbo's hat off his head.

Instead of getting anywhere, the hat instead opens up and sucks Beast Boy inside before tipping over and becoming a cannon, shooting him out the end of it to hit a spinning target.

"You may be living large, but this'll cut you down to size," Cyborg threatens, pointing his sonic cannon at Mumbo. He and Starfire both fire at Mumbo enough to push him off of the stage we're all suddenly on, instruments flying everywhere from his fall. "Even tiny can pack a punch," Cyborg comments, smiling approvingly at Starfire who's pleased with the insinuated comment.

"Pesky powers," Mumbo comments as he climbs back onto the stage. "I know just the trick to take care of you," he points the wand at us and swirls it a few times as Cyborg, Starfire, and I all disappear, smoke enveloping us before separating us and placing me, at least, under a dark dome-like object.

I can hear Mumbo talking to Beast Boy but the sound is muffled and I can't make out what they're saying before I hear, "Presto chango!" The dome object is lifted from over me and when I'm able to see again, I notice that I'm shorter. I glance down and realize I'm no longer human but a monkey instead.

"Hocus pocus!" Mumbo announces and I turn to my right to watch a cup move away and reveal a cat that I presume to be Starfire. She gasps at the sight of her appearance before Mumbo announces another magic word and reveals a bear-turned-Cyborg with a pink tutu adorning his middle.

"This is not happening," Cyborg complains once he notices the tutu.

"Oh yeah? Well, watcha gonna do to me?" Beast Boy asks smugly. "I already change into animals." Mumbo snaps his fingers a few times, each time turning Beast Boy into some cartoon animal before he changes back.

"Hmm, good point," Mumbo rubs his chin before shouting a spell and turning Beast Boy into a lamp.

"Well, Titanimals, let's see you try to stop me now!" He grins down at us before leaning in real close and shouting into our face, "On with the show!" and disappearing before we follow suit.

The ground reappears beneath my feet and I can hear a bear growling and a cat meowing as I step forward, stepping on something.

"Ow!" I hear Starfire say from beside me.

"Sorry, Star. I think I stepped on your foot." I admit.

"I believe it was my tail," she says quietly before Cyborg requests some light from Beast Boy.

The moment Beast Boy clicks on, Cyborg groans at the tutu once more.

"Ah man! Come on! I can take losing a fight but this is just mean!" He grabs a hold of the tutu and pulls for it only to be replaced with another one. He must pull off a hundred or so tutus before realizing they aren't going anywhere.

"How is it that Mumbo can change us into animals?" Starfire asks me.

"Mumbo's magic must be more powerful in here." I look around us and glance up, hoping to see the canary cage from earlier again with Raven in it but see nothing. "Who know what other tricks he's got up his sleeve. We've got to find Raven and get out of here."

"Wait till I get my claws on Mumbo," Cyborg threatens as he tries pulling off another tutu before freezing. "Did I just say claws?"

Starfire grunts in annoyance. "Be thankful that you do not have the fleas." She reaches up and itches behind her ear when Beast Boy changes into an old fashioned telephone, the light somehow remaining despite Beast Boy not providing it anymore. We all glance at each other before Cyborg answers.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hello, what have you got to complain about?" we hear Beast Boy shout through the phone as Cyborg pulls it away from his ear. "I'm a lamp! What's wrong with being an animal anyway! At least you guys have legs! I can't even move! And do you have any idea how hot a light bulb get-" Cyborg hangs up the phone before smirking at Star and I.

"Well at least we finally found a way to shut him up!" But then Beast Boy changes into a foghorn and blasts right into Cyborg's ear, sending him crashing through his pile of tutus and into a door that just appeared out of nowhere.

We all question the door before I step around Cy and open the door, stepping back out onto the street we first arrived at.

"We're back where we started," Starfire states, holding Beast Boy in her hands.

"And I'm still wearing a tutu," Cy angrily comments, glancing at the frilly piece of clothing with contempt when Beast Boy changes again, this time into a phone booth.

We all look at each other again before I step into the booth to answer the ringing phone. "So what does the great bludini want with Raven anyway?"

He seems to have the same question on his mind that I have on his. Why her? Why Raven? Is it because she poses the biggest threat? If so, then all the villains we fight should technically be after her. She's the biggest threat out of all of us. If Raven were to ever lose her careful control, we'd all be doomed.

"I have no idea," I look out the windows of the booth and notice old-fashioned jail cars approaching with their sirens blaring. "But we have other things to worry about right now." The vans pull to a stop and the back doors break open, large gloves jumping out and walking on two of their fingers and closing in on us.

Beast Boy screams in my ear as the gloves approach. "Killer gloves!"

"I'm going to have to put you on hold," I claim before dropping the earpiece and running out of the booth.

I reach into my belt and pull out what I thought was a birdarang but turned out to be a banana that only flies a couple of feet before falling to the floor and bursting open at the gloves feet. Not seconds later, the gloves form a fist and hover, punching me to the ground. We all attempt to fight the gloves but with all of our powers and gadgets swapped for ridiculous party gags, we're easily overpowered and "arrested."

As we're all pushed into the back of a van, Cyborg states the obvious. "We're trapped in a hat being manhandled by gloves. What next?" The doors of the van slam shut behind us as a carnival game lights up in front of us, Mumbo dressed as a fortuneteller announces that we have a bright but short future in show biz. Then disappears, poofing us out of existence once more.

Next think I know, I'm being contained within a glove in what appears to be backstage at a theatre, Raven appearing next to me in her little canary cage as she glares daggers at Mumbo.

"You know what they say, if you can't beat Mumbo, join Mumbo." Mumbo's head swells like a large balloon as a small puppet appears and announces the show is about to begin followed by praise for Mumbo, which only makes his head swell before popping.

"We're not going to be part of your show," I claim and begin to struggle within the glove while Mumbo's head reattaches itself to his body.

"Oh, I think you will." He says confidently. "It makes me so happy, I could sing!" Mumbo actually begins to sing, all of our confinements disappearing and we waste no time jumping towards Mumbo before being frozen in midair, feet dangling off the ground. We're pulled away one by one and changed into different outfits, Cyborg in a dress, Starfire a leotard, Raven a swimsuit, and myself in a blue tux.

The moment we're free, we all pull the ridiculous clothing off and all seem to be relieved to find our normal uniforms underneath before being grabbed and caged. We're set beneath the stage, Mumbo and applause faintly heard from above us.

"We have to stop the show before the finale or else it's curtains for us."

"Perhaps if we work together we can find a way to defeat him." Starfire suggests as she itches behind her ear again.

"Mumbo's taken our powers. He's turned us into furry creatures and a lamp. How can we defeat him if he's holding all the cards?" Raven asks, her arms crossing beneath her cloak.

"Powers or no powers, we're still the Titans. What we've got to do is-" I stop short when the trap door above us opens and Mumbo announces the opening act: the dancing Cybear. Cyborg shoots us all a panicked look as he's pulled through the ceiling. While Cyborg does whatever above us, we try and think of solutions to the problem.

"We could sneak up behind the Mumbo and-" Starfire cuts off when Beast Boy types something out on a small piece of paper.

"Mumbo's got eyes in the back of his hat." I read. "Beast Boy's right," I claim before Cyborg is brought back down and I'm taken through the opening.

"Robin!" Starfire and Raven both cry out. I'm released from my cage and glance up at Mumbo, waiting to see what he does before doing anything.

"And now for the comedy portion of our show!" Mumbo announces as I pull two bananas from my belt and squeezing them at his eyes.

"We'll see who's laughing now," I claim as Mumbo reels back from the bananas and growls in anger before a jack-in-the-box appears. I watch hesitantly as he winds it up and cymbals appear in my hands, people booing from their seats in the audience, holding rotten fruit in their hands. The fruit and other garbage get thrown on the stage at me and it's all I can do to dodge most of it in time. Suddenly, increasingly heavy objects begin falling from the ceiling. First a weighted bag, then a piano, then a car, a bus, and even a cruise ship. All disappear into doves as I'm lowered back through the floor, thoroughly exhausted.

"Any ideas?" I ask, slumped in my cage.

"Still working on it," Cyborg claims unenthusiastically when Starfire's lifted through the ceiling next.

Beast Boy transforms into an old record player. "I got it!" he exclaims excitedly before Cyborg cuts him off.

"It can't involve driving a tank or unleashing magician eating sharks." I reach over and wind Beast Boy up.

"I don't got it." Sometimes these two blow me away with how they know what each other is going to say.

Starfire drops through the ceiling and Beast Boy is pulled upwards. "Four acts down, one to go," I glance worriedly at Raven. She's been Mumbo's obsession and I worry for what he has planned for her. She meets my eyes and something in them assures me. If he's done anything to her this far, she's handled it. She seems to assure me that she can handle whatever it is he has planned for her with a single look. "We don't have much time before the finale."

"Raven, you are the Mumbo's assistant. Surely you must know some of his secrets." Starfire tries.

"He never told me anything," she replies, hood drawn up over her face, hiding if she's revealing everything or not.

The trapdoor opens once more and Raven takes places with Beast Boy. "Come on, Titans, think!" I urge as she disappears above. Only moments later, applause can be heard but Raven doesn't come back down through the door.

"There's got to be something we're not seeing." I ponder aloud.

"Maybe all of this is more of Mumbo's mumbo jumbo-just a trick!" Beast Boy claims after changing into a phone again.

"It all seems awfully real to me."

"Starfire's right," Raven claims, suddenly appearing along with her cage. I want to hug her in relief but am unable to do so. "Whatever happens in here is real, even if it is a trick." She goes silent for a moment before her eyes widen and she smirks. "But that doesn't mean we can't perform an even bigger trick." She turns to me. "Robin, can your tail reach those cans of paint?" I glance to the side and see the cans she's referring to.

"Sure,"

"Beast Boy, can you be a paintbrush?" He changes and she nods to me. I pull the paint towards her and she mutters her incantation, the paint seeming to disappear within the can. She reaches for Beast Boy and dips him in the can. Every part of him that dips inside disappears and Raven brings him to her body, brushing him over herself, slowing disappearing. I grit my teeth as Beast Boy touches more of my girlfriend then he should, no matter the form or the reason, but I allow them to continue as Raven covers her whole body in the invisible paint. She goes fully invisible until she opens her eyes and mouth.

"Everybody do the same." She instructs and we hurry to comply when applause starts from above, signifying the beginning of the finale. We all rise through the floor and I cross my fingers that Raven's plan works. Not that I don't trust her, I just don't know what Mumbo's capable of in this world.

As we clear the trapdoor, gasps of horror and shock fill the audience before booing fills the theatre.

"I-I don't understand!" Mumbo shouts in confusion. "They-they were just here a second ago!" I sigh in relief that the plan worked.

Mumbo leans down to Raven's cage and opens the door, peering inside with confusion when her eyes open and she shouts, "Alakazam!" kicking Mumbo in the face and her whole body being sucked out of the cage, all of us following as Mumbo falls back on the floor. We appear in front of him along with all the money.

"All right!" Cyborg cheers. "I'm back with a vengeance!"

Raven pushes her hood back and seems to check her head for ears before smirking as Mumbo panics and tries to escape. I throw a real birdarang at him as the cops burst through the door. Mumbo falls back to the ground as Beats Boy celebrates my lack of bananas. Raven lands on the floor in front of us before reaching out and snatching Mumbo's hat away from him with her magic.

"We're going to make sure you don't have any encore performances."

The cops grab Mumbo as he struggles forward to be closer to Rae. I tense, stepping forward slightly when Cyborg puts a hand on my shoulder, holding me back. When I glance over my shoulder at him, he smirks and nods back to Raven. I return my attention to her and Mumbo.

"B-But my magic! How did you escape?"

"I had a better trick up my sleeve," Rae claims confidently.

"I gotta know. Come on, kid, just between us," he leans way closer, "tell me what you did."

Raven only smirks before twirling his hat and placing it on her head. "A magician never reveals her secrets," she tells him, her smirk growing and she winks as Mumbo frowns and is pulled away by the cops.

Cyborg's hand drops from my shoulder as I step forward and turn her around, embracing her tightly, whether she wants the others to see it or not.

Surprisingly, she doesn't fight my hug, her arms wrapping around my shoulders as I nuzzle into her neck, Mumbo's hat falling off her head. Starfire quickly comes forward and picks it up, paranoid after the days events. Not that I blame her.

"I was so worried. I'm so sorry I let go," her hands smooth up and down my back, digging in between my shoulder blades in the way she knows unravels me after a stressful mission.

"You didn't let go. There's nothing either of us could've done to hold on better. Mumbo's magic pulled me away from you. He saw my magic as a threat and wanted me to assist him and stay away from you guys. My magic wasn't working in there for most things. I was scared of what he'd do to you," she admits as I press a kiss below her ear.

"Well, all is okay now." I say but more as a reassurance to myself then to her.

"Yes," she agrees. "But I'll still hold you tighter tonight to enforce that I'm not going anywhere." She mutters, knowing that I'll need the comfort to be able to fall asleep tonight and know she'll be there.

I chuckle at how well she knows me and press one more kiss to her neck before pulling away and smiling at her.

"You do look pretty cute in that hat, though," I tease and she groans, pulling her hood up and over her face to hide her embarrassment. I chuckle and wrap my arm around her shoulders, guiding her out of the bank with the rest of the team following, watching Mumbo get hauled away as he watches Raven with calculating eyes, most likely obsessing over how she defeated him.

All is okay now….hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: Two and half hours, 4,690 words, and 9 pages later, I have the first chapter done. I think it went pretty well, the ending is cute, but I hope to have even more evidence of their relationship in the future. I did leave some things out and skip over some stuff to make it flow better and to save time instead of wasting it on unnecessary details. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to update this story soon!**

**Thx!**

**AMM**


	2. Mad Mod

**A/N: This story is already receiving so much positive attention and I really appreciate it guys! So this episode is similar to the episode the last chapter was based on in the sense that the team is just in a rather normal bind, no backstory stuff or anything. Still trying to get my footing in this so won't be doing anything with that stuff just yet. **

**Thx!**

**AMM**

* * *

I jolt to awareness with a gasp, all of my senses trying to cram my mind as I try to remember what happened. Last thing I can recall is snuggling with Raven on the couch in the community room. Starfire had been doing whatever in her room and Cyborg and Beast Boy was inventing some kind of game on the roof. It had been the perfect afternoon for Raven and I to get some peace and quiet outside of our rooms. I remember getting drowsy and falling asleep, feeling Raven follow suit.

As I take in the room around me, I realize that my hands and legs are bound to a chair. Struggling seems to be getting me nowhere but it doesn't stop me from trying. I glance to my left and sure enough the rest of the team is there, all waking up as well. Raven's right beside me followed by Cyborg then Star and Beast Boy.

Realizing they're all stuck as well, they begin to struggle, testing their bonds. Each of us has different things holding us to the chairs. Magical forces of some kind surround the girls, each seeming to mess with their powers, while Cyborg is contained in solid steel and Beast Boy is being held down with some kind of elastic.

"Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beast Boy pipes up, looking across at us with an arched eyebrow but Raven continues to look forward. I follow her line of sight to the top of the staircase in front of us. Sure enough, a figure stands against the harsh light through the doorway and a voice echoes down into the room.

"You're in school!" The figure jumps forward and slides down the railings, landing directly in front of us and revealing himself. He has bright red hair, a sports coat with the English flag on it, and a cane with a large ruby on the end of it along with rectangular glasses that sit on the end of his nose and a British Accent to match his patriotic jacket. "That's right, lad and lovelies! You're the only students at Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-Gooders. And it's high time someone taught you some sprogs a lesson." He growls, shoving the end of his cane in our faces as it sparks with electricity.

He pulls back only to dance around in front of us and swing his cane all over the place, sparks still flying off the end of it while we all struggle.

"Titans! Move!" I order and they all struggle harder but nothing seems to work. Raven's eyes are glowing white but nothing's happening. Cyborg strains against the steel, Starfire tries to lifts her hands but cannot and Beast Boy shifts through different animals trying to get loose. Mod seems completely calm as we all fight, confident in his chairs.

"My powers are useless!" Raven grunts and Mad Mod approaches her chair.

"Specially designed chairs, love," he tells her and she snarls at him, teeth gritted and eyes squinted in disgust as he leans closer, right in her face. "Can't have those nasty superpowers disrupting my lecture, now can I?" By now, he's nearly touching her and I can see her getting more upset and uncomfortable by the second.

"Get away from her!" I shout, struggling even harder against my restraints. He throws the cane right in my face, a bell sounding as the electricity, which I just noticed turned off, coming back on. I can feel small zaps against my face as he leans over towards me, his face hovering right above the sparking stick but seemingly unaffected by it.

"Now don't get your knickers in a twist, my little snot!" He leans away and his cane turns off. "I didn't go through all the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knockout gas just to finish you off lickety-split."

"Then what do you want?" Raven asks as Mod paces in front of us.

"Just what I said, dearie. To teach you lot a lesson!" he shouts into her face, leaning close once again but quickly leaning away and turning towards the far wall. "Yes, I've been watching you children misbehave. And I _hate _misbehaving children." He groans, dragging a hand down his face. The bell sounds again a photo of Rae and Cyborg fighting Lighting and Thunder appears along with a picture of Starfire and I holding cats after she dragged me to a local animal adoption that got out of hand. The cats had gotten scared so we'd gotten them down from trees. That had been a….fun….day…..

And lastly, a picture of Beast Boy seeming to pull down someone's underwear as a dog flips over as Mad Mod continues to rant. "Fighting crime, saving lives, interfering with the plans of hardworking villains-why you are nothing but a lot of troublemakers! But you'll learn your place soon enough. I'm older then you so I'm bigger, badder, and better."

Cyborg seems to get caught up on the whole age thing. I've come to let it go but he doesn't like other people rubbing it in if they're older then him. "Say wha-owww!" Mod whacks him in the head with his cane, effectively silencing Cyborg.

"You're in my world now and you won't be gettin out till you've learned some proper respect!"

"We will get out!" I promise him. "And when we do-" I'm cut short by a stereotypical school bell ringing somewhere in the building.

Mod shakes his head before smirking at us. "Oh my, there's the bell, my duckies. Off to class," he solutes as the floor drops from beneath our chairs.

I fall through the floor and land hard against the floor, my head snapping back against the chair. I thankfully don't tip over as I shake myself back into reality, glancing around the room. It's rather bare. There are two statues of Mod in the corners and a giant blackboard in front of me but nothing else lines the pale green walls or obnoxious checkered floor and ceiling.

The chalkboard animates itself, Mod being drawn in chalk and beginning to speak to me.

"Now how can I teach you anything if you won't sit still and listen?" A hand-like device grabs ahold of my head, pulling back against my forehead and applying pressure when I struggle. "One of my hypno screens ought to get your attention! And it will erase everything else in your brain as well!" The chalkboard disappears and hypnotic swirls replace it. I continue fighting against the claws of the device holding my eyes open and try not to look at the screen.

I can't let him hypnotize me. If Mod's figured out ways to neutralize the team's strengths, I have to get out of here to help. Who knows what else he's capable of?

I glance around and notice all of the walls have turned into hypno screens. There's nothing in this room but me, the hypnotic walls, two statues of Mod in the corners, and me in this chair. I jerk my head away and feel myself wobble. Getting the idea to tip, I rock back and forth until the chair goes sailing down to the ground, breaking one of the cuffs holding my hand. Seeing that the lock to the cuff is easily breakable, I quickly pick my way out of it and smash the other one off of my left hand, the grip of the device on my head immediately slackening and the cuffs around my legs popping open. I grab the nasty device off of the back of the chair and chuck it at one of the screens, creating a tear as the projections disappear.

"Naughty snotty!" Mod's voice echoes throughout the room as I rub at my wrists. "If you're going to destroy school property, school property is going to destroy you." I stand from my spot on the floor as a large rocket tears through the hole I made with the device from earlier.

"Right then, count along with Moddy!" The two statues in the corners begin moving, lasers coming out of their eyes and saws popping out of their ears. "Ten, nine, eight," both statues fire at me but I quickly dodge out of the way, jumping behind one of them as the other fires at me, destroying it. "Seven, six, five," I push the broken statue out of the way and dive through part of the wall as Mod finishes counting down, forgetting about the other statue. "Four, three, two, one!" I run as fast as I can and nearly escape the detonation but the force still knocks me off of my feet.

Righting myself, I notice that I appear to be in some sort of confusing optical illusion. It simply makes no sense.

"There goes my shot at perfect attendance." I mutter to myself when Mod speaks again.

"Don't be so sure, my little ducky." I look around me and notice Mod to my right, standing at the end of the cone shaped illusion. "You may be out of the classroom, but class is never dismissed. I run towards him but he manages to run along the cylindrical shape of the illusion and end up on the ceiling. I jump for him as he runs over me.

"Next lesson, physics! What goes up stays up!" He laughs at me before running off.

"Until I take it down!" I chase after him and next thing I know, we're in a stairwell reminding me of Penrose stairs. They come from every direction and go every which way without either Mod or I falling. I chase him out of the stairwell only to be in yet another optical illusion with him hanging from the ceiling once more. However, I go to jump for him and end up falling as if _I _were the one on the ceiling. Mod jumps over me and I quickly recover, getting back up to chase him once more.

We run from optical illusion to optical illusion, Mod managing to run through things that I smack into but I don't waste time trying to figure out as I pursue him.

I bust through a closed door to see I'm back where I woke up, Mod whistling to grab my attention from the top of the staircases.

"You may as well chuck in the sponge, laddie! You can't catch the likes of me!"

Taking the bait, I run up the railing of the first stairwell and jump onto the steps of the next one, Mod sounding some sort of bell as I begin to run up the stairs only to find they're moving under me like a fast escalator, keeping me in one spot.

"Now, what did I tell you? Children these days won't listen to their elders! They have to learn everything the hard-hey!" he yells as I narrowly miss him with a birdarang. "No throwing things while the teacher is speaking!" I launch a grappling hook for the railing right in front of him and let it pull me off the steps and towards him. Mod turns and runs through the doors behind them and as I bust through them, my heart sinks, seeing I'm back at the bottom of the staircases, Mod nowhere in sight.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groan in exasperation when I hear a scream that sounds like Starfire.

I run through one of the doors to find myself in a library maze, Starfire's yells echoing throughout the room. I see a ladder leading up the shelves and climb to the very top, spotting a hypno screen and taking the guess that that's where Star is.

"I will not read your book of meanness and swirls!" Star shouts rebelliously.

"Now, now, love. It's for your own good!" Mod's voice reverberates throughout the room. "Nothing teaches discipline and respect like a brain erasing trance."

The ceiling opens up above the screen as I race across the tops of the bookshelves, a large OVERDUE stamp dropping out of the opening.

"Besides, if you won't stop squirming, I won't stop squashing!" The stamp slams to the ground and pulls back up, dropping pieces of debris before moving forward and slamming down again.

I get to her section of the library just in time to knock her out of the way of the large stamp and keep her from getting crushed. While she's on the floor, I take the chance to break open the cuffs holding her hands, which stops the chair from nullifying her powers. Is Raven being held as hostage as Star? Is she injured or close to because of Mod's magic chairs?

"Are all schools on your planet this horrible?" Star asks, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I smirk as she floats up into the air, starbolts ready.

I don't answer her, though, as books fly off the shelves and release missiles from their spines. I climb up the shelves but one of the books explodes next to me, causing me to lose my grip and fall. Star quickly swoops back down and grabs my hand before flying up over the bookshelves, letting me go once we're on top so she can fire starbolts at the remaining books. We quickly duck through the exit door and push against it as we hear the books explode on the other side. I'm not surprised to see we've stepped into another optical illusion and decide to just start walking. I need to find Raven. The thought of her being hurt or worse is twisting up my insides.

"Robin, I wish to thank you for saving me from-"

"Don't thank me yet, Mad Mod still has us right where he wants us. I know we could take him if we could just get our hands on him but every time we get out of one trap-" I stop at Starfire's gasp. I look back at her and see numerous statues have appeared from black stripes in the illusion. My shoulders drop in aggravation. "There's another one waiting." Star flies past me and I follow after her, dodging the destruction from the statues when we suddenly begin falling, dropping through a spot in the floor only to land in a chemistry classroom.

"It's no good procrastinating, really. Because sooner or later you'll both end up like him!" Mod claims victoriously as we spot Beast Boy tied to his chair, effectively hypnotized by one of Mod's screens. As we approach him, I spot a dunce cap sitting on his head and drool dribbling from his mouth as he makes groaning noises and watches the screen blankly.

"Model student, that one! Lovely! Sits there, quietly, never thinks about misbehaving. Matter of fact, he never thinks at all!"

I quickly get to work on breaking him out of his cuffs as Starfire tries to snap him out of his trance. "Beast Boy, awaken! Your friends are here!" She pulls the dunce cap off and looks at it curiously before tossing it aside and snapping her fingers in his face. "Beast Boy?" I manage to break his cuffs in time to see Starfire look up at the screen and raise her fists, prepared to break the screen.

"Wait!" I grab her wrist. "Trust me!" Her starbolts sizzle out as the stoppers on all of the chemicals pop off and the chemicals begin to overflow. One in the very back, a vile yellow cover, spills all the way over and melts everything it touches. I pull Beast Boy from his chair and shove him into Star's arms.

"He's your hall pass. I'll meet you outside." I jump on the back of the chairs in order to avoid the goo and practically surf my way to the door. Starfire's waiting for me at the door and the minute I clear it, she slams it shut, propping Beast Boy against the bottom of the stairs. As soon as we're sure the acid isn't going to burn through the door, we both look to our teammate. Star lowers herself to her knees beside him.

"Beast Boy? It is I, Starfire, your friend! Please, speak to me! Beast Boy!" she shouts in his ear before shaking him and knocking on his head. "Beast Boy!" she shouts louder then the only warning I get before she screams it loud enough to wake Alfred in Gotham, is the giant gasp. I barely have time to plug my ears.

"Uh, Star, I don't think that's working," I point out the obvious in hopes she'll quit yelling.

"But we must do something or he will remain this way forever!" Beast Boy sways back and forth before collapsing against Starfire, a large trail of drool already dripping down her stomach and onto her skirt when I hear a door slam shut.

"Mad Mod!" I tell her before ducking behind the stairs. She grabs Beast Boy and ducks behind me.

"We'll hide here and then take him by surprise." I look around the banister of the stairs when Beast Boy begins groaning and grunting again. "Anyway to keep him quiet?" I ask Star and she nods, slapping her hand over his mouth before gagging as the drool seeps through her fingers. I see a shadow approach and just as I swing around the corner, I find I'm hovering in thin air, caught in my jump, a familiar black energy surrounding my middle while two familiar forms stand at the end of Star's arms, one pointing his sonic cannon back at her. I look down and realize my foot is just short of Cyborg's head and Star's starbolts are mere inches away from Raven's hood. Starfire quickly drops her arms and clasps her hands.

"Cyborg! Raven! How delighted we are to see you!" Cyborg quickly puts his cannon away and Raven gently lowers me to the ground. I pull her into a quick hug before pulling back and glancing between the three of them.

"This place is making me crazy!"

"Tell me about it! Mad Mod's computer lab nearly wiped out my hard drive!" Cyborg admits when Star glances curiously at Rae.

"Where did our captor send you?"

Raven pulls back her cape to reveal a form fitting tank top and basketball shorts that could pass as the once she steals from me to sleep in along with wrist bands, a pair tall socks and sneakers.

"Gym," she drawls before her magic encases her body and her uniform returns and she drops her cape.

"Anybody seen BB?" Cy asks just as Beast Boy comes inching around the corner, scooting on his chest and knees like a worm or slug, trailing drool behind him. He passes by our feet and turns around Raven, scooching behind us as well.

"Mad Mod's hypno screens did this. We can't snap him out of it! We've tried everything!"

Cyborg looks at him for a moment before moving him into a sitting position. "Did you try this?" he leans down and burps loudly in Beast Boy's ears, Beast Boy snapping from the trance to laugh. Cyborg smiles proudly as he stands back up.

"Nice one!" Beast Boy compliments before standing up and looking around. "Uh, how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?" he asks, glancing down at his soaked uniform.

"Wonderful!" Starfire bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly, hands clasped together again. "Now all we need is to locate an exit."

"Or just keep blasting till we make one," Cyborg suggests, smirking and loading his cannon.

"Easy! Last thing I smashed tried to smash me back. I'm sure this whole place is booby-trapped."

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" Beast Boy asks.

"We're not," Raven speaks up. "Mad Mod's just going to keep messing with us until…." Seeing where she's going, I finish her thought.

"We mess with him." She nods. "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane,"

"We take control," Cyborg catches on.

"And take him down!" Beast Boy says, smiling sinisterly. "Oh I'll find him. That demented doofus is never hypnotizing me again." He claims as he stalks towards the staircase just for a painting to pop off the wall and hypnotize him.

Star runs forward to catch him as he begins to fall over.

"Oh, come on! Won't you lot ever learn?" Mod asks as pops out of the floor. "You're in my world, my duckies! You can't win." Then he turns and bolts through the door behind him.

"Titans, go!" I shout and Cyborg, Rae, and I all take off after him.

"But how do I-" Starfire starts before Cy cuts her off.

"Make him laugh!"

Moments later, Star is flying in after us with Beast Boy hot on her trail. We chase Mod through numerous illusions again throughout the building, Mod always remaining one step ahead of us.

We get to a hall of doors where going into one just spits you out of another when I notice Mod disappear at the end of the hall, nothing there but a statue. I approach it and feel around before tipping the head back and flipping a switch. The wall slides open and deposits us in another hallway of doors but at the end, there's an opening revealing what looks to be outside. We all stop and stare at it hesitantly, unsure if it's real or another trick.

"No way," Raven speaks up, seeming to read our minds.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beast Boy asks.

"One way to find out." We approach the opening and the birds chirping grow louder.

"Looks like the real deal," Cyborg comments as we get right up to the opening only to fall through it. I feel Cyborg on my leg and Beast Boy on my arm, Star's hand pushing up against my foot, and Raven's chest is pressed into my back as we all look up o see that we're just back where we started.

"No!" Cyborg cries out for all of us and I slam my hand on the floor as everyone begins to stand up. I try not to focus on Raven's body heat and curves leaving me and instead attempt to focus on how the hell we're supposed to get out of here.

"We're right back where we started!"

"Of course you are, my duckies. " Mod says smugly, a piece of the floor turning over to reveal him. He thumps his cane on the ground and the piece of floor flies up towards the ceiling. "Class is over and you lot haven't learned a thing. As a failing grade for each bloomin' one of ya, there's only one thing for it." The doors behind us slam closed. "You'll have to repeat the entire lesson!" He shouts out as the walls fall away and a giant hypno screen starts from behind him. Each of out restraining chairs pop out of the ground along with more statues that all roll towards us.

Beast Boy doesn't stand a chance, immediately being hypnotized and falling into Raven who naturally reaches out to catch him. He hangs from her and she struggles to hold onto him at the weird angle his body has slumped.

The statues close in on us as Mod stands from above. "Time for class, my duckies! Everyone back to your seats!"

"Titans! Get that cane!" I call out as the statues begin to attack. Raven puts a shield around herself, as she can't help much with Beast Boy in her arms. The rest of us go tearing through the statues.

"Hey! No roughhousing! Do I have to separate you lot?" he pushes a button on his cane and the tiles of the floor begin to rise, blocking our paths from getting to Mod. I come close to getting Mod but he jumps out of the way last minute. I glance down at my team to see how they're doing just in time to watch Cyborg pull Raven's hood back, put his finger in his mouth and stick it in her ear. I try not to laugh as Raven grits her teeth and drops Beast Boy, pushing Cyborg away and pulling her hood back up. Beast Boy laughs from the floor, having woken up from his trance as Raven glares at both of them.

I jump back into action in time to watch Star get grabbed after kicking a statue into the wall, tearing the screen. Then Cyborg goes down from behind after being electrocuted in the back. Raven's chair grew arms or something and grabbed her upper arms, pulling her back in the chair, her powers doing nothing to it, as she's strapped down. A large screen appears in front of Beast Boy as Cyborg is secured in his chair. Beast Boy looks away, desperate not to be hypnotized again but it only takes a few minutes for him to fall back into a trance.

I jump onto Mod's platform and he somehow manages to dodge me each time before hovering over his cane.

"Oh, give it a rest, snotty. You've already lost!" he gestures to the team as I glance down and see Starfire and Beast Boy being pulled into their respective chairs. I run for Mod's exposed cane but as I go to grab it, it fazes right through my arm. I roll to the edge of the platform and look back to see Mod smirking down at me. But I ignore him. The can isn't real. Which means Mad Mod is just as fake as everything else in here. I run straight through Mod's hologram and jump towards the tear Star put in the screen earlier. I crawl into the space and begin yanking on wires and tearing through panels before coming out into a dark space with numerous computer screens and an old man backing away from his smoking control panel.

"My machines! That meddling little snot will pay-" Mod turns around and walks right into me. I grab his jacket lapels and pull him towards me, glaring him down. He reaches up and nervously adjusts his glasses. "H-hello governor,"

"School's out, Mod. And you're looking at about twenty years of detention." He grimaces as I pull him behind me. Tossing him out to the other titans who all scowl and tower over him, arms crossed. I tie him up while Cy locates the exit. He finds the ladder and climbs up, pushing the pothole aside to reveal the sky. He climbs out and Raven follows behind him, I follow her and try to keep my eyes out from underneath her cloak as Star tosses Mod up out of the hole before grabbing Beast Boy and flying out.

"Oh, yeah! This is definitely the real deal," Cyborg basks in the breeze.

"School always seems smaller after you graduate, doesn't it?" I ask teasingly.

"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions," Rae retorts, making me smile.

"Oh, I cannot awaken Beast Boy! I have tried tickling, all manner of bodily noises, and the word underpants! I fear this time, his brain is gone forever!"

Rae arches an eyebrow and glances at the green changling. "If Beast Boy _had_ a brain," Beast Boy springs to life, laughing hysterically as we all turn and walk away.

"Good one!" He tells her as he stands to follow before realizing it was an insult. "Dude! That's not funny! I totally have a brain! I just don't use it much," he admits as he chases after us, Mod hanging over Cy's shoulder. I grab Rae's hand as we walk towards the edge of the oilrig we're on and continue holding her hand when the black energy envelops us and spits us out on the tower's roof. We glance to Mod who's shaking like a leaf against Cyborg's shoulder, clearly freaked out by Raven's sudden teleportation.

"You get used to it," I say to him with a shrug. It took me a couple times to finally accept it and ignore it. Cy heads down through the tower and a few minutes later I spot the T-Car driving away towards the city with Mod strapped in, no doubt.

"Alone time," I smile at her and she rolls her eyes but tugs on my hand as we descend from the roof and enter her room. She unclasps her cape and releases my hand, flopping down on her bed with a sigh. I chuckle at her and undo my own cape, remove my gloves, and kick off my boots, removing hers as well before settling a little more elegantly on the bed. I pat the spot beside me and Raven groans before crawling up the bed and flopping across my chest.

She makes herself comfortable, her head on my shoulder and leg tossed across my stomach. I'm partially propped against her headboard and she looks up at me, a hand moving to cup my face as a silent request to kiss her. I don't hesitate to lean down and press kisses to her lips, pulling back each time she tries to further the kiss and smirking when she grows frustrated. She finally grabs a hand full of hair and hauls me down to her, keeping our mouths sealed together.

I shift to be more on top of her and we lose ourselves for the rest of the day lying in bed kissing and snuggling and being content together.

* * *

**A/N: I liked the last chapter a lot more. I feel like this one didn't have as much RobRae but oh well. Maybe the next chapter will be better. I really appreciate all the support from you guys on the first chapter. It means a lot to see a story do so well already and only have one chapter out! **

**I also want to apologize for missing the last couple weekends. First this whole corona thing, then I get 3 foster puppies, and then my grandma dies. The last two weeks have been really hectic. I'm trying to get back into a normal pace though! Hang in there!**

**Thx!**

**AMM**


	3. Switched

**A/N: I enjoy writing for this story but it takes foreverrrrr. I watch the episode on my iPad, have it set up right next so I can reach over and his play/pause but it still takes forever. Oh well. I decided to do Switched this week. I know it's not one of the main Raven and Robin episodes, but I switch things up so it's more centered around them and being in a relationship. So, here we go!**

**Thx!**

**AMM**

"Mail call!" Cyborg shouts in the room just as Raven gives a small yelp of surprise and drops to the ground, annoyance written all over her face. I try to fight the smile as her head swivels to deliver severe glares to Cy, Beast Boy, and I.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy! You're back! It's been…quiet while you were gone," she cuts a glance towards Rae whose stood up and is dusting herself off.

"Not that quiet," she pops a hip, hand resting on it as she sends a pointed look at Star who flushes and glances away.

Cyborg carefully sets down the large wooden crate he'd been holding as we all approach it, curious to know what's inside.

"Check it out! This was sitting by the front door," Beast Boy tells the girls as the also glance at the box with curiosity. "Fan mail! Probably from my many admirers," Beast Boy pumps his eyebrows at Raven who simply rolls her eyes and looks back towards the crate.

"Actually, it doesn't say who it's from," I notice, looking over the note taped to the side. It simply reads

TO: TEEN TITANS

TITANS TOWER

"Well, one way to find out!" Cyborg claims excitedly, grabbing hold of the side of the crate and lifting, tossing the lid over his shoulder as he peers into the box. "Woah!"

"Cool!"

Beast Boy seems to be the only one who peers in that seems disappointed. "Honestly, I was kind of hoping for chocolate," he says as Cyborg reaches into the box. I notice Raven's backed up to sit beside me but she's picking at her nails, completely disinterested in the box. I roll my eyes fondly as I could've called the empath's blatant boredom.

Cyborg hands out the objects in the box, tossing Raven's down in front of her. She picks it up and stares at it, looking it over before sighing and dropping it in her lap.

"Aw, look at that! Little Cy has a light up eye!" Cyborg holds his gift and presses a button on his chest, making the miniaturized Cy's robotic eye flash on and on.

I pull at my own mini replica's belt as a small string with a plastic grappling hook pulls out and retracts. "Yeah, they got all the details right!"

Beast Boy pulls at the shorts of his mini self before thrusting it towards my face. "Speak for yourself! I'm way better looking then this! And taller!"

Rae looks back down to her puppet, pulling the hood back before replacing it. "Someone sure has a lot of time on their hands."

"I have never seen such a whimsical device!" Star laughs as she plays with the small puppet, learning quickly how to pull the strings to make the doll move accordingly. "Hello, Starfire," "Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire!" she starts a small conversation with herself before Beast Boy comes over and kicks my puppet in the butt, challenging me to a fight, then adding Cyborg in and we all laugh and play fight with our puppets.

"Boys," I can hear my girlfriend say before noticing Star approach her out of the corner of my eye.

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?" Starfire asks innocently.

"Knock yourself out," I hear Rae reply before going quiet. A quick turn of my head and I notice she's gathering her things to disappear to her room most likely. Her room. By herself. Hmmm, cuddle time? Maybe more? I wait for her to leave before letting my puppet lose and dismissing myself and following Rae to her room.

I knock twice before letting myself in, seeing my dark goddess lying on her stomach, reading.

"Did you lose the fight?" she rasps as the door slides shut behind me. I look at the puppet in my hand and toss it onto one of her chairs before launching myself on the bed beside her, making her bounce. She tries to scowl in annoyance but I see her fighting a smile as she settles.

"Absolutely,"

She gives me a confused look as she closes her book and levitates it off to the side. "You never sound that happy about losing."

"I couldn't get out of the fight any other way."

"Oh? And why would you want to stop playing with your dolls?"

"Because I am a mature adult and don't need to be playing with dolls." She gives me a disbelieving look. "Plus, I saw you leave and figured we could entertain ourselves a different way," I add slyly, slowly moving over to straddle the back of her legs. I reach under her neck and unclip her cape, tossing it onto the floor as my hands trail to her shoulders, beginning to push deep between her shoulder blades. She lets out a moan of contentment as she folds her arms under her head and closes her eyes, allowing my massaging to continue.

After massaging her shoulders, I work on her neck and the top of her spine before my fingers let up and simply glide over the smooth curve of her back and around the side of her ribs, dipping in the curve of her waist before teasingly slipping my fingers beneath the sides of her leotard.

I glance back up at her face and see an eye has popped open and is staring up at me, trying to read what I'm up to. In answer, I grab her hips and flip her over, pushing her legs apart and settling between them instead.

My hips begin to move into her as we undress each other, getting lost in the passion between us before slipping into a peaceful sleep curled in each other's arms.

I subconsciously feel Raven leave my arms at some point during the night, hearing her open and shut as a voice calls through the hallway. Recognizing the voice as Starfire's and knowing Raven will take care of her before coming back to bed, I allow myself to fall back asleep. Right as I'm on the precipice of entering dreamland, I feel a strange sensation take over my body and then weightlessness. Next thing I know, I'm looking at Raven's bed upside down but when I attempt to move my head, I find that I can't.

A weak attempt to call for help echoes quietly throughout the room but nothing happens. Raven's door slides open and I hope Rae has returned but I see a strange little man, resembling a puppet, approach me and grab me around my middle as I suddenly realize I'm small. I glance down and see the small retractable grappling hook on my belt and the strings attached to my hands and feet as a weight settles in my gut. I cast one last glance at the bed and see my body has stood up and is dressing itself before following the small man and I out of the room, the eye sockets of my mask glowing blue.

We slink into the shadows as my body passes us and takes off at a run down the hall, followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy, both with eyes unnaturally colored and moving with minds of their own. Cyborg fires down the hall and Starfire shrieks.

The small man creeps down the hall, remaining in the shadow with his hand still clenched tightly around me as I hang limp, without the strength or ability to move.

"Beast Boy, it's me!" I hear Raven call out. That's when I see Beast Boy as a T-Rex, attempting to charge at Rae. She puts up half a fight, not wanting to injure her friend. "Don't make me hurt you!" Then she's ducking out of the way as my body reaches in my belt and pulls a couple of my exploding disks out, throwing them towards my lover. Starfire blasts at them before they hit Raven but one gets to close and knocks her out of the air, straight into Cyborg's arms. He wraps one tightly around the arms and waist of Starfire who struggles but tries not to hurt her friend.

While my body distracts Raven, Beast Boy turns around and whips her with his tail right into Cyborg's other arm.

"Let me go," she demands.

"Friends, why do you attack us?" Starfire asks the hypnotized bodies of our teammates and myself.

"Oh, they're not your friends anymore," the man says as he steps into the light, holding myself and two other limp figures in one hand behind his back. "They are _my _puppets. These are your friends." He holds his other hand in the light, now by our strings and we dangle helplessly as the girls gasp in shock.

"Starfire," Beast Boy calls out weakly.

"Raven," I do the same.

"Help," Cy adds.

"Release them," Raven growls, throwing her body forward in an attempt to wiggle free.

"Sorry, but you're not in charge here. You don't command me. I command you." The man tosses Raven and Starfire's puppets to Beast Boy and I and they hold them up, directly in front of their matching muse. A click sounds from a remote control in the man's other hand and the girls both gasp and make sounds of pain as they're highlighted in blue and yellow.

"And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will command the entire city."

"Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos," Raven mutters weakly before the blue light surrounding her lifts from her body and floats upwards, her form collapsing in Cyborg's arm when a black form suddenly spreads from her head, knocking Cyborg back and the girls to the floor. Puppet King drops Cy, Beast Boy, and I and his control on the floor as the lights drop back to the girls. They slowly climb to their feet before running off, our bodies watching them go until Puppet King picks his remote up and gestures after them, forcing our bodies into action.

I'm picked up off the floor and shoved into a bad before Puppet King begins to run. I try and think of a plan of escape when I can suddenly see the girls in front of me. My eyes widen as I watch them look between Beast Boy behind them and me. I run towards them and jump as they both split apart and cause me to run into Beast Boy. I must still have some type of connection with my bodies if I'm seeing through my eyes. Cyborg appears behind us as we corner the girls in an alleyway.

"If I can't fly, you have to levitate," I hear Starfire tell Raven except it doesn't sound like Starfire. The Tamaranian girls voice has dropped and rasps like that of my girlfriends. "You know those words I always-"

"Yes!" Raven says excitedly before taking a dramatically large breath.

"Wait! You have to focus!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven grabs Starfire's arm at the last minute as they launch upwards. Something's not right. Why do they sound like the opposite girl? What happened?

I'm pulled away from my body's sight as I'm yanked out of the bag only to find myself staring at my body.

"Enough! We will catch the other two after the ceremony is complete"

"Ceremony?" I struggle to ask.

"What ceremony?" Cy questions at the same time.

"Just a little spell that will destroy you three, make your bodies mine forever. Come, my puppets." He turns and walks away and I can only assume our human counterparts follow.

We're brought to the old abandoned Bijou Theater and tied to the wall in front of a fire pit.

"Search and destroy! I do not want an audience," Puppet King demands of our bodies before dumping something into the pit and igniting a raging blue fire.

"Well, Titans, time for your grand finale. It's going to be a real showstopper." He grabs us from the wall and dangles us over the fire. I can feel the heat against my feet and lower legs. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your bodies. After all, they'll be mine forever." He releases us and we fall towards the fire before suddenly being enveloped in a ball of black energy and brought into the arms of my girlfriend.

"My friends!" she says as she holds us tightly to her chest. Normally, I rejoice being this close to the chest of my girl but knowing it's not her makes it different. "You are unharmed!"

"Starfire?" Cyborg asks as Starfire-as Raven looks at us.

"It's a long story," she rasps before noticing something and grabbing ahold of Starfire's arm, pulling her down the walkway but coming up short as Beast Boy appears in front of them, my body dropping down behind them, and Cyborg appearing to their right, not hesitating to blast them over the railing. We land in a heap on the ground as the girls both hover in the air. They split as my body chases after Star in Rae's body and Beast Boy chases after Rae in Star's.

"Robin, I do not wish to fight you," Starfire pleads with my body but it continues throwing kicks and punches her way before grabbing her cloak and throwing her over his shoulder. "But I will if I must!" She focuses and surrounds something in black energy before my body goes shooting upwards, a rope tied around my foot and the weight sailing downwards.

Raven manages to land numerous solid kicks to Cyborg before being challenged one on one with Beast Boy. She attempts to fly away but he grabs her ankle and slams her down to the ground.

Star screams as she's surrounded by Cyborg and I who've managed to climb to our feet. "Raven!" she calls out as Rae kicks Beast Boy away and launches herself at my body, shoving me over the railing and grabbing ahold of my cape to keep me from hurting myself.

"Not me, them!" Star points down as Puppet King scoops Cy, Beast Boy, and I up and holds us above the flames once more.

"The Puppet King is in command!" he shouts right as Rae harnesses Star's energy and sends a starbolt at the fire pit, causing it to explode. The Puppet King goes sailing backwards as we fly to the floor, his control falling from his hand and into the remaining fire.

"No! My control!" His eyes and mouth open wide before radiating a blinding blue light. I feel that odd sensation from earlier flow through me and suddenly I'm no longer on the floor but being held by my cape in Starfire's hands. I glance at the ground and see the Puppet King slump to the ground, nothing more than a lifeless puppet.

Star lowers to the ground and releases me as Rae lands beside her. "I am me!" Star says joyously, looking down at herself and twirling before looking to Rae. "And you are you!"

"And we're us!" Cyborg says as he and Beast Boy jump down beside us.

"Thanks to you two," I say appreciatively.

"You go girls!" Beast Boy cheers.

"Raven! We have done it!" Star cheers before pulling Raven to her in a tight hug.

"You're hugging me," Rae complains, looking to me for help. I put a hand on Star's shoulder and she drops her arms as I step up beside Raven, throwing my arm around her shoulders.

"Now you're hugging me," she complains but doesn't fight it as we walk out of the theater, the Puppet Master dangling from Cyborg's hand as I chuckle at her.


	4. Switched Part 2

**A/N: So this is a continuation/companion to my previous chapter posted on Sunday. I received a review from Lovepeaceandwar about wanting Raven's POV for the last chapter since it was so Raven-centered and I totally understand. Part of me planned on doing this series as Robin's POV only but thinking ahead, it'd probably make sense to have some stories be Raven's POV too. As for the comment about Starfire's attraction to Robin, I respectfully ignore that because I didn't see much of a relationship between them in the series. I saw a bit of infatuation on Star's part but didn't see their relationship going anywhere or really working out so as far as this series is concerned, Robin and Starfire have never had a relationship and never will. So here is Switched 2.0, written in Raven's POV! If there is ever a chapter that I write that you guys would like to see in the other's POV, just let me know and I'll see what I can do! I won't promise it'll happen every time/chapter, though. **

**P.S. I refer to something later in the chapter called the heavens. For those not in theater, that is the walkways above the stage where the play crews can mess with lights and other things. **

**Thx!**

**AMM**

I calmly chant my mantra, hovering in the lotus position, relishing in the calm that comes when Beast Boy and Cyborg leave the house. They may have taken Robin with them, but it still means I can meditate outside of my room.

"Raven?" I hear from a distance but am aware that the voice is closer. The serenity that was helping fuel my meditation shreds to pieces and I grit my teeth in annoyance. "Raven!" I'm pulled from my meditation but refuse to open my eyes. This time to meditate would've been even better if the chatty alien princess had gone with the boys. "Forgive my interruption, but have you seen Robin?" My eyebrow arches as she mentions my boyfriend but she most likely doesn't see as she is behind me.

"No."

I crack an eye open and glance to my left, seeing her shadow begin to move away as my eye slides closed. "Oh, perhaps you have seen Cyborg?"

"No."

"Beast Boy?"

"My eyes are closed, Starfire. I haven't _seen _anyone." Silence meets my comment as I straighten from my annoyed slouch and I attempt to relax my face so it's no longer pinched in aggravation.

"Oh, they must be doing the hanging out some place." She finally speaks just as I had begun to mentally chant. "Perhaps _we _should do the hanging out." My eyes both pop open, my heart dropping, knowing I won't be able to resume my meditation if we hang out like she's suggesting. "We never have before and conceivably it could be fun! We might journey to the mall of shopping or perform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair or-" she stops, apparently catching on that those sound like the last things I'd ever want to do. My hands are braced on my hovering knees, my shoulders hunched, and my head is tipped downwards, clearly spelling out what Starfire thankfully picks up on.

"You….wish to be alone?"

"How could you tell?" I drawl while straightening once more. I hear the door slide shut as I hold my hands out once more, thumb and forefinger touching. I'm finally sinking back into the relaxing meditation trance when a door slamming open startles me and sends me falling to the floor.

"Mail call!" Cyborg calls out as my head snaps around to give each of the three boys standing in the doorway a harsh glare. Robin does nothing but smirk at me when the door Starfire recently exited through swishes open again.

"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, you're back! It was….quiet while you were gone," I roll my eyes as I stand, dusting myself off and rearranging my cloak around myself.

"Not that quiet," I correct, placing my hand on my hip to shoot a very pointed look at the Tamaranian.

Cyborg walks further into the room before setting down a large wooden crate on the dinner table.

"Check this out!" Beast Boy gestures to the box excitedly. I don't normally care for fan mail but this looks different from the packages we normally receive and I can't help my piqued curiosity. "This was sitting by the front door. Fan mail! Probably from one of my many admirers." Beast Boy looks over to me and pumps his eyebrows but his boasting is only meant with a roll of my eyes.

"Actually, it doesn't say who it's from," Robin says as he studies the shipping label on the side.

"Well, only one way to find out," Cyborg grabs the edge of the crate's lid before pulling back and tossing the lid over his shoulder. We all peer into the box but from the sounds the team makes, Beast Boy and I are the only two who aren't as excited.

"Honestly, I was kind of hoping for chocolate." They all reach into the crate however and retrieve their gifts. I back away and take a seat on the edge of the couch, looking at my nails before my own doll is tossed down in front of me. I pick the ridiculous thing up and examine it for a minute. My eyes are half lidded, my belt sits on the opposite hip and my boots are too tall but the hood drops back and my hair seems to be the correct length. I let out a bored sigh before dropping the thing in my lap and going back to picking at my nails while the others admire and begin to play with their puppets like children.

Glancing to the other puppets and how most of the details are close enough to their real-life counterparts, I make the comment, "Someone sure has a lot of time on their hands." I wait for a response but there all way too enthralled with pushing buttons and pulling strings to have heard my comment. I roll my eyes again, not surprised and try to push the nagging thought out of my mind. People obsessing over things like this never lead to good things.

I drop my hands to my lap and stare at my friends as the boys begin making their puppets fight. A small smile graces my lips at seeing my boyfriend acting so carefree and childish but I still think they're acting like idiots. "Boys," I mumble to myself as Star approaches me. I eye her wearily as she holds up her puppet, handling the controls rather easily and putting the doll in a fighting stance.

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?"

"Knock yourself out," I tell her, tossing her my puppet before deciding to leave the room before I lose my mind from the team's childish behavior. I walk to my room, in no rush and sigh once I reach the door, which slides open to grant me access. Approaching my bookshelf, I pull off a favorite before crawling onto the bed and settling in to read. I'm not reading for five minutes when there's a knock on my door, followed by the sound of it opening and closing. The bond that connects me to Robin immediately strengthens and I know it's him as he steps further into the room.

"Did you lose the fight?" I ask without looking away from my book. He's silent for a moment before I hear something hit one of my chairs. I go to look over my shoulders when something launches onto the bed, causing my bed springs to squeak and me to go flying up in the air. I look to my obnoxious lover who's grinning cheekily at me and attempt to scowl but upon seeing his smile widen, I know that I'm failing.

"Absolutely,"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as I close my book and levitate it to my side table. "You've never sounded this happy about losing."

"I couldn't get out of the fight any other way."

"Oh? And why would you want to stop playing with your dolls?" I ask him with feigned interest.

"Because I am a mature adult and don't need to be playing with dolls." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Plus, I saw you leave and figured we could entertain ourselves a different way." I eye him as he slowly moves from beside me to be straddling my legs. His fingers dance along my shoulders before reaching around me and undoing the clip to my cape, balling it up and tossing it on the floor once it's undone. His hands trail across my upper back and shoulders before digging in between my shoulder blades.

I moan in approval as I move to tuck my arms under my head, allowing Robin to continue what he's doing.

He slowly begins to move from my shoulders to my neck and the top of my spine before gliding down my sides and around my ribs, trailing the curves of my body before sneaking in along the sides of my leotard.

I turn my head and open my eye to look back at him, trying to figure out what his game is. Is he in a teasing mood? A selfless mood? A _selfish_ mood?

His hands slide out from my leotard before grabbing tightly onto my hips and flipping me over before sliding to the inside of my legs as he pushes them apart.

It's mere seconds after settling between my legs that his hips begin to grind and rub against me and my body is quick to respond to his advances. It isn't long after that when our clothes begin to come off and we get lost in the passion between us, eventually calming down and curling with each other, drifting into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Sometime in the middle of the night, something startles me awake. An eerie feeling creeps into the back of my mind but I can't place what's causing it. Seconds later, I hear a quiet voice calling out in the hallway. The eerie feeling is momentarily replaced with annoyance, as Starfire's voice grows closer. I slide out from under Robin's arm and quickly locate my clothing strewn across the floor, clipping my cloak into place as I step out into the hall.

"If this is a joke, it is not-" I step out into the hall just as Starfire walks past my room, her voice much louder then before.

She shrieks and puts a hand to her chest as I step away from my door, allowing it to close.

"Raven, you have also heard the strange noises?" Starfire asks me hopefully.

"The strange noises of you talking outside of my door? Hard to miss," I tell her, not hiding the fact that I'm less then thrilled about being woken up.

"Oh," Starfire's face flushes and she reaches up to rub her neck. "Forgive me, I thought there was someone-" she's cut off as a sonic cannon blast fires between us. Cyborg charges down the hall at Starfire while Beast Boy transforms into a T-Rex to charge at me. "Beast Boy, it's me!" I put up small defensive shields to block him, not wanting to hurt him and also being distracted enough by my friends attacking us that my shields aren't as strong. "Don't make me hurt you!"

Beast Boy breaks through another shield and I narrowly missed being chomped on as he thrusts his head forward. I move to defend myself again when three familiar disks are thrown towards me. I look over just as Starfire destroys them, watching her get blown back and into Cyborg's arms. Robin stills, looking at me with glowing blue eyes. His whole mask is a bright blue color and I feel myself tense. What's happening?

Upon looking at Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes, I notice their eyes are blue as well. Something's not right here. Robin jumps forward and I attempt to dodge his hits but then I'm hit in the back and thrown right into Cyborg's other arm. His grip is strong around my middle and holds my arms to my sides as I struggle.

"Let me go," I demand as Beast Boy and Robin step closer, both seeming zoned out and not like themselves.

"Friends, why do you attack us?" Starfire asks but they only continue to stare blankly at whatever is directly in front of them.

"Oh, they're not your friends anymore." A voice echoes from down the hall and I squint my eyes to try to make out the figure. Seconds later, a small man, maybe half the side of Cyborg, steps from the shadows, looking far more like a puppet then a human. He thrusts a hand forward and the puppet replicas of the boys dangle from his hands.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy calls out weakly.

"Raven," Robin's puppet does the same.

"Help!" Cyborg's puppet adds.

"Release them," I growl, wrenching my body forward in an effort to wiggle free of Cy's grasp.

"Sorry, but you're not in charge here. You don't command me. I command you." The small man holds out a controller shaped like the controls of the puppets in the hand not holding the boys. He suddenly reaches behind him and pulls out Starfire's puppet along with mine and tosses them to Robin and Beast Boy who hold them up directly in front of Star and me.

He presses something on his remote and I hear Starfire emit a gasp identical to the one that slips from my lips as a painful feeling floods my body. It's like I can feel the control over myself being severed nerve-by-nerve, atom-by-atom.

The small man holds his controller up victoriously, stepping closer to our writhing bodies.

"And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will command the entire city."

I knew something was wrong. I try and fight the feeling of losing control and fight against Cyborg but my attempts are weak and futile. In a last ditch effort; I attempt to disconnect my spirit from my body.

"Azarath….Metrion….Zinthos," I mutter before slumping against Cyborg. Something happens as I feel a weightlessness slip over my body. It's similar to how it feels when I go into my spirit form but something's off. I glance down and can see my slumped body in Cyborg's arms suddenly get dropped to the ground as the Puppet King falls over, dropping his control and the puppets of my friends. I'm forcefully pulled back down into my body but quickly get to my feet and run. I don't realize that I seem taller or faster as I hear Starfire following me and eventually more feet, meaning the boys are chasing us.

I dash around a corner and pull up a floor grate, dropping into the darkness without hesitation and hearing Starfire do the same. I hold my breath as they run overhead before reaching for the light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

"The boys-Raven, what are we going to-" I pull on the string and glance towards Starfire only to be meant with my own reflection. The eyes of my reflection widen but that when I realize I'm taller. Oh no.

"Starfire?" I ask and she gasps.

"Raven? You are me! And I am you!" Black energy sweeps from her forehead and shatters the light bulb above my head. This is going to be a long night.

After maneuvering our way out of the Tower through the sewer pipes, we reach a manhole cover towards the north end of town.

As we go to climb the latter, a screech can be heard above us and causes Starfire to shriek and blow the manhole cover off and send it flying down the street.

"Oh Raven," Starfire begins worrying yet again as we climb out. She worried the whole way here. I, on the other hand, am trying to keep my head level. "This is awful! Terribly, horribly awful!"

"Tell me about it," I quip as I begin walking away.

"Very well," Starfire agrees and I roll my eyes. "Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies, a nasty creature called the Puppet King has taken control of their real bodies which he's using to hunt us down and you and I are in the wrong bodies and-" I slap a hand down on Starfire's shoulder to stop her. The more upset she got, the more things blew up on the street as we walked past them.

"Starfire, you have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash." I explain.

"What if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this forever?" Starfire pulls at the hem of my cloak and pulls against it.

"We'll fix it. I don't know how, but we will rescue the boys and we will get our bodies back." I go to walk past her when I remember her last comment. "What's wrong with the way I look?" I arch an eyebrow at her, annoyed by the comment and the underlying message that she doesn't like how I look.

She holds her hands up apologetically. "Nothing," she squeaks when a lamppost blows up behind me. She cowers from the explosion before taking a deep breath. "I will try to calm down," she assures me. "Peace, quiet, tranquil-" she begins to chant when the car beside us suddenly launches into the air.

"We are so doomed," I comment as the car crashes back to the ground, only now it's upside down and smoking. The noise drew the attention of Beast Boy who caws from above and dives out of the sky.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire points out.

"You mean zombie Beast Boy," I grab her wrist and pull her into the alleyway beside us. "Run!"

As we run, I attempt to fly but find no such luck. We round a corner and slow to a quick walk.

"We cannot fight them again," Star says, holding a hand to her chest. "I do not wish to. And in our present condition we would surely be defeated.

"Okay, how do you fly this thing?" I glance to my hands, wishing for things to return to normal.

"You must _feel _flight," Starfire tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will fly!"

"Unbridled joy? Not really my thing." We come to a stop and I look to Starfire with annoyance when she points down the alleyway and zaps me as Beast Boy appears in the form of a tiger. "What do I have to feel to use starbolts?"

"Righteous fury!"

"Your alien strength?"

"Boundless confidence!"

Realizing this is hopeless, I turn to her. Grabbing her shoulders and leveling her with a glare, " Never mind," I run past her and she follows seconds later, allowing me to lead her through the maze of alleyways. We take a sharp left and run down the narrow passage when Robin jumps from the roof above and lands in front of us. I would've been able to sense him had I been in my own body and it would've kept me from nearly plowing into him. I skid to a stop and back up, beginning to turn and run the other way when I hear Beast Boy growling from behind us.

They leap for us at the same time and we split apart to allow Robin and Beast Boy to crash into each other, running away as they lie in a heap on the ground. Moments later, however, I can hear them chasing us once more.

I take another sharp turn and pull Starfire behind me, quick enough that the boys don't see us and run right past. I breathe out a sigh of relief when two hands slam through the wall beside our heads and cause it to crumble, revealing Cyborg.

Starfire screams and releases a bolt of energy, zapping me into the air as she runs off.

"Forgive me, please!" She calls out to me as I land roughly on my feet, not wasting anytime to take after her. She turns a corner and I follow only to discover it's a dead end. All three boys pile in at the end of the entrance, walking closer and backing us up to the wall.

"If I can't fly, you're going to have to levitate," I tell Star. "Know those words I always-"

"Yes!" Starfire shouts excitedly before taking a deep breath.

"Wait! You have to focus!" I tell her just as she shouts out, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She grabs my hand as she launches up into the sky. She tears through the sky, shrieking and screaming the whole way as I hope and pray she doesn't drop me.

"I wish to stop! Tell me, how do I make it stop!" She calls over her shoulder.

"Look at the ground and imagine-" she immediately looks down and I feel the moment she stops levitating as we go plummeting towards the ground. "Wait!"

A not-so-soft pile of trash breaks our fall.

"Ugh! I smell like the breath of a smurvy blort wor." She tells me as I push trash off of me. I continue to move trash around so we're on the ground instead of the garbage and move it to create a wall between us and the alleyway.

"Raven-what are you-"

"Shhhh!" I shush her as I glance out into the alleyway, not surprised to see the boy enter and begin looking around.

"Peace, quiet, tranquility." Starfire begins to chant as the boys move past.

"It's alright, they're going," I tell her quietly when Beast Boy suddenly slips past the hole in the trash I'd been looking through. The small squeaks of him in rat form let me know when he runs off as I turn to Starfire with a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Enough!" The Puppet Master calls out from somewhere nearby. "We will catch the other two after the ceremony is complete."

"Ceremony?" I can faintly hear Robin ask and assume the puppet master has them around somewhere.

"What ceremony?" Cyborg questions.

"Oh, just a little spell that will destroy you three," the villain replies. "It'll make your bodies mine forever. Come my puppets!" I hear the heavy steps of Cyborg and lighter steps of Robin and Beast Boy walk away. I wait a little longer before pushing the trash aside and leaving out little hiding space. I go to push my hair back and discover a large knot, causing my fingers to try and sift through it.

"How can you stand having this much hair?" I ask Starfire but she ignores my question, grabbing my wrist and attempting to pull me after her.

"Quickly, Raven! Our friends are in trouble! We must save them and-"

"And what?" I yank my arm from her grasp. "Save them with my unusable powers while your unbridled emotions blow us to bits? Nice flying, by the way." I go back to trying to work the knots out of my hair while brainstorming what our next move will be when Star erupts.

"At least I am _able _to fly. On my planet, even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight! But you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!" she shouts at me.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything too strongly. You may have my body but you know_ nothing_ about me." I cross my arms and look away.

"Perhaps you are right. If you and I are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about each other. So, begin sharing." I consider this for a moment before releasing a deep breath, knowing I don't have much of a choice.

"Alright. I was born in a place called Azarath…."

After maybe twenty minutes or so of sharing the base information, Starfire seems to have a better grasp on what's necessary to control my powers.

"How are we to find the boys?" Starfire asks as we head out of the alleyways.

I glance down the road and see the old abandoned Bijou Theater and a green dog patrolling out front.

"There," I point down the street. She nods and we both take off running, slowing to a creep once we reach the front entrance. "Safe to say we're not walking in through the front door," I comment quietly. "We'll have to try the roof." I point up and Starfire grabs my hand.

"Agreed. Now, do exactly as I instructed earlier. Close your eyes and think of something joyful." I sigh. "You might choose puppies or flowers or kittens or the laughter of children or-" I focus on the feeling I had when Robin first kissed me and feel myself lift off the ground. When Beast Boy is looking away, I fly us overhead and land on the roof.

"Very, very good!" Starfire cheers as I set her down carefully. "What was your joyful thought?"

"You don't want to know," I say, glancing away. It's not something I really want to share anyways.

"Oh, but I do! Please tell me, what did you imagine?"

"Please, Starfire. I'd rather not say." Her smile falls but she takes a deep breath and nods. I look to the entryway and see it's padlocked.

"Your turn," I tell her, gesturing to the lock. "Find your center, focus your energy on the lock."

She nods again and chants my mantra, moving her hands apart and snapping the lock.

"Nice work," I praise.

"Success!" She shouts and blows the doors open with a clang. I glance around but don't see any movement.

"Nice work," I repeat, sarcastically this time.

We slowly and quietly creep down into the theater, seeing that the roof entrance leads us to the heavens of the theater. As we kneel on one of the many walkways, the room lights up with blue light as cerulean flames burst forth from a small fire pit on the stage.

"No," I mutter as the Puppet King grabs the boys' puppets.

"It's going to be a real show stopper," I hear him mutter to himself as he dangles the puppets over the flames.

"Starfire," I put a hand on her arm and she nods to me, focusing on the puppets and surrounding them in black energy, bringing them up to us. She clutches the puppets close to her chest as soon as they are within reach.

"My friends! You are unharmed!"

"Starfire?" Cyborg asks as I look to them.

"It's a long story," I tell them as the boys' bodies begin moving towards us. "Move!" I shout to Starfire, grabbing her wrist and pulling her after me, heading for the roof entrance when Beast Boy flies up in front of us, Robin lands behind us, and Cyborg pulls himself up over the edge, shooting us with his sonic canon and forcing us to drop the boys.

Star and I go flying through the air as the puppets tumble to the ground. I think back to Robin kissing me and am able to halt in midair. Starfire apparently remembers what I've told her as she stops falling as well. Robin takes off after Starfire as both Cyborg and Beast Boy chase after me. I attempt to fly away from them but it only works for so long Beast Boy grabs me around my middle. The moment his feet land on the ground, I plant my feet to his chest and push off, sending him to the ground as Cyborg lands beside him.

"Okay, Raven," I mutter to myself. "Starbolts. Just let go of your emotions, fell the righteous fury, and-" Cyborg charges forward and plants his fist where my head would've been had I not moved. I land but am falling a second later as Beast Boy slams his hands-turned gorilla fists into the ground. I yell out as I begin to fall but then remember myself and feel the fury begin to course through my veins. This all started with those stupid puppets. I knew someone focusing on us enough to make them was a bad idea. They were the presence I was feeling in the tower. I slam my fist into Beast Boy's jaw, knocking him back into his human form and into the ground.

Cyborg suddenly swings at me from the side and I plant a solid kick to his head, sending him to the ground as well.

The fight continues between us and the boys for another few minutes when Star suddenly screams for me. I fly down to help her, tackling Robin over the side of the walkway but Starfire shouts to me again.

"Not me! Them!" She points down to the ground where the Puppet King is holding our friends over the flames once more.

"The Puppet King is in command." My eyes widen and my fury bubbles to a boiling point. I keep a tight hold of Robin's cape and aim my other fist at the flames, releasing the energy in the form of a starbolt. The boys are knocked out of the Puppet King's hand that in return, lets go of his remote, which goes sailing into the flames.

"My control!" he calls out as a blue light erupts from his eyes and mouth. Red, green, and white lights burst from the remote and make their ways into the bodies of our friends. The weightless feeling form earlier returns but this time, when I blink, I'm looking across the way at Starfire who's holding onto Robin more securely as she lowers to the ground. I jump over the railing and land beside her as she twirls.

"I am me!" She shouts before looking to me. "And you are you!"

"And we're us!" Cyborg shouts victoriously as he and Beast Boy drop down behind Robin.

"Thanks to you two," Robin adds.

"You go girls," Beast Boy adds as Star gushes from the praise.

"Raven! We have done it!" She shouts before pulling me into a tight hug.

My eyes immediately move to Robin in search of help. "You're hugging me," I remind Star but it's not until Robin puts a hand on her shoulder that she drops her arms. He replaces it with his own.

"Now you're hugging me," I complain but can't bring myself to fight it as we walk out of the theater, the Puppet Master dangling from Cyborg's hands as Robin chuckles at me.

By the time we reach the tower, everyone is claiming they're exhausted but I can't bring myself to sleep so I decide to meditate in front of the floor to ceiling windows in the common room. I detect a presence behind me and sure enough, Starfire speaks up. I clench my jaw in annoyance at being interrupted but take a deep breath and smooth out my features.

"Raven? Forgive my interruption, but-"

"I haven't seen Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy since we got back," that's not fully true, I kissed Robin on the head after he stripped to his boxers and crawled into my bed, quickly falling asleep.

"Truthfully, I am wishing to join you in meditation."

"Really?" I ask, turning to consider her before shrugging. "Alright." She quickly flies to me and assumes the lotus position. "Find your center, focus your energy, and….Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

**A/N: Ta-da! All done! It's only almost three times as long as the original chapter *****facepalm***** Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed Raven's POV!**

**Thx!**

**AMM**


	5. Apprentice (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about my lack of updates recently. I've had two of my dogs pass away in the last two months so I haven't had much energy to write anything but I'm here now and that's all that matters. I was trying to brainstorm what I wanted my next chapter to be for this series and decided I need to bring some angst in, if there wasn't enough already. So, this chapter and the next chapter will be based off the episodes "Apprentice Part 1 and 2". I also decided to write this chapter at least from Raven's point of view because we see Robin's outlook on things since it's his episode, but not Rae's. I don't know what I'll do in the next chapter. We'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy!**

**Thx!**

**AMM**

"Hey, Rae, know where Robin is?" Cy asks as he enters the common room.

"Do I look like I know where he is?" I ask without looking up from my book. My boyfriend has been distant and distracted these last few weeks and it's causing a strain on our relationship. I've decided to let him be. If he wants to be around me, he'll have some groveling to do first.

"Ah, he's still hooked on Slade?"

"When is he not?"

"I'll go look for him."

"Start in the evidence room," I offer before standing and leaving for my room. Things have been going rather well for us; at least I'd thought so. But he's completely closed off from me. I've tried to get him to talk with me, to explain what's going on, but Robin is too much like his mentor sometimes: obsessive over the things he can't control and he allows that to taunt him and drive him to the brink of insanity. I've grown to depend on him to get a full night's sleep but when he doesn't come to my room or let me in his, I get two or three hours before reading somewhere throughout the tower, normally finding Cyborg and sitting with him once he boots up.

But just as I reach the door, the alarm in the tower blares.

Starfire appears just as I run back into the common room, Cyborg and Beast Boy appearing seconds later but no sign of our elusive leader. The moment I see who's causing mayhem, I look to Cyborg, the same grim look on his face that I know adorns mine.

Slade.

Cyborg runs from the room and reappears moments later with Robin hot on his heels. I hesitantly reach out and hit accept for the video call coming from Slade.

"Good morning, Teen Titans," he rasps as Beast Boy rubs his eyes. "I do hope I didn't wake you."

"What are you? An insomniac? Who calls at five in the morni-" I jab my elbow into Beast Boy's ribs to silence him.

"What do you want?" Robin demands, glaring menacingly at the screen in front of us.

"Well that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it? And in spite of all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing, Robin. I expected a little more from you."

I've never known someone who can push my boyfriend's buttons the way Slade does. He knows just what to say to get Robin riled up.

"Like I care what you-"

"But sine you've been unable to discover my plan, I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself." Slade cuts Robin off, gesturing behind him to two of his robotic minions pulling the tarp off a large object. "I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a cryoton detonator." My eyes widen along with the rest of the teams as we all make startled and alarmed noises before Beast Boy leans towards Starfire to ask about a crouton detonator. I fight the urge to smack him.

"It eradicates all crytons within a localized area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space-time continuum." Starfire answers, completely confusing the shape shifter.

"Huh?"

"It stops time," I dumb down. "Permanently."

"If he triggers that thing downtown, it'll freeze frame the entire city!" Cyborg theorizes, his mind clearly racing a mile a minute to figure out a solution.

"Tell me where!" Robin demands.

"You're a clever boy, Robin," Slade demeans. "I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out." Robin grits his jaw and scowls. "However, since I control the detonation, time is not on your side." The call cuts out and Robin slams his hand on the keyboard, keys flying off from the force.

"Fan out, find it, shut it down," he orders, moving to stalk past us but Cyborg and I both step into his path.

"Hey, uh, maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search," Beast Boy suggests nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, full aware of how Robin's been about Slade lately.

"What?"

"Man, when it comes to Slade, you've got issues. It might be better for the team if you sit this one out." He ducks around Cyborg, ignoring his concern for the younger man.

"No, there's too much at stake for me to-"

"Robin," Star speaks up. "We have not forgotten the last time you faced-"

"I made a mistake, Starfire. It won't happen again. I can handle it, I promise," I see Cyborg look to me desperately but I refuse to make eye contact. I won't be able to stop him any better then the rest of him. I can't even get him to lie in bed with me anymore or have lunch with the rest of the team. I silently pull up the recording of the video call.

"We would at least like to know where to look." I say quietly and I hear him stop his pursuit for the door. "Slade gave us more information then he realized." I zoom in on the detonator, on the reflective surface towards the top of the device.

"Ooh, squiggly lines," Beast Boy mocks. "Way informative."

I press a few keys on the broken keyboard and the image clears up, revealing the word "pier" and the number 41.

"Pier 41!" Star reads out excitedly as I cross my arms and glare at Beast Boy who looks away, chuckling nervously.

"The docks," Robin agrees.

We all stand clear as Cyborg blasts through the wall, Robin running in before the smoke clears, an escrima stick pulled from his belt.

We're right behind him but as soon as our eyes adjust and the smoke clears, we realize the warehouse is empty.

"Empty?" Star asks in confusion as we all look around wearily.

"I don't believe this," Robin growls in indignation when at least 10 of Slade's goons drop from the rafters above. Glancing over our shoulders, we see four more appear in the gap in the wall where we entered.

"Great, now what do we do?" Beast Boy asks, eyes darting between robots.

"We fight." We all back up to form a tight circle and wait for Robin's cue. "Titans, go!"

Four goons jump in front of me and I clear my mind, preparing to blast them apart when Robin jumps in front of me and takes out all four with a few punches before dodging away. I slowly back up to stand beside the others and from the looks on their faces; I'd bet they also were denied the chance to take out a few of the robots. As the last robot falls, Robin straddles it's chest and repeatedly bashes it over the head with one of his escrima sticks.

"Uh, Robin? I think you got it." Cyborg states, eye wide at our leaders behavior.

"Yes, Robin, please," Star begs. "We are done now."

I put a hand on her shoulder before stepping forward and grabbing his hand, halting his movement. I look at him with worry but the moment he recognizes that, he yanks his arm away and stands.

"We are victorious," Star assures him as she comes to stand beside me. I try not to feel the sting of hurt at his dismissal of my attempt to calm him.

"Slade's got his finger on the button, and we've got nothing. Does that sound like a victory to you?" he asks accusingly before stalking away from us. We watch him walk away before turning to group up without him.

"Okay, we know the cryoton detonator was here, now we just have to figure out where it went." Cyborg states before Beast Boy confidently assures him that we'll find it if we just split up.

"That will just waste our search time. And we'll only come up empty handed." I point out.

"Raven is right," Star agrees, "We must find some way to track the device." But before we can talk anymore, Robin goes running past us.

"Freeze!" He yells, running towards a figure walking in the distance. He runs away as Robin pursues him and I quick to take after him but more for the safety of the civilian then my boyfriend.

He grabs the man and throws him into a nearby wall before pinning him there with a tight grip on the collar of the mans shirt. "Tell me everything you know about this!" He demands, shoving a disk with Slade's emblem.

"I-I, uh, I-" the man stutters, clearly frightened by the rough handling.

"Now!"

"I've never seen it before! I don't know anything! Honest!" The man swears and that's when I've had enough. I encase Robin's midsection with black magic and pull him off of the poor man, pinning him to the opposite wall as I land in front of him, the team stopping behind me, each with a clear look of disapproval on their faces.

"You said you could handle it." I accuse as I release him.

"You promised," Star says quietly.

"We're wasting time," is the only response he gets before stomping away.

"You know, just because we're trying to catch Slade, doesn't mean you have to act like him!" Beast Boy shouts after Robin and though I know it'll upset Robin, I can't bring myself to get after Beats Boy. He has a point.

"Don't you ever compare me to him," Robin grounds out dangerously before stalking back towards the changeling, fists clenched tightly at his sides. "He's trying to destroy this city. I'm trying to save it!"

However, before either can continue their argument, Starfire sneezes loudly, nearly frying all of us to a crisp.

"Gesundheit," I rasp.

"Forgive me," she blushes. "I'm allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near-" she suddenly moves to sneeze and we all duck out of the way before she can blow us up again. "Uh, sorry," she apologizes as we all move closer to her.

"Interesting," Cyborg states as he moves closer to her, arm out in front of him as he reads off the scans.

"Not really," Star sniffles. "On my world, chromium allergies are quite common."

"No, the key component of a cryoton detonator is a metallic chromium core. Which means-"

"Starfire can track it," Beast Boy finishes as they both look at her as if we'd hit a jackpot.

"Achoo!" I throw my cape in front of my face as Star sneezes once again, making a mental note to wash my boots as we slosh through sewer water.

"I believe it is this way," she states before sniffling and moving on.

"Look, guys," Robin starts behind us. "About earlier-" we stop to look back at him and he looks directly at me but then I see something out of my peripheral and look back down the sewer.

"It'll have to wait," I claim, pointing towards a boat with Slade's robots and the detonator down towards the end of the tunnel.

"Titan's, go!" Robin shouts and we all take off towards the boat. One of the robots starts the speedboat as it notices us running towards it.

As we nearly catch up, a hold suddenly burst through the wall and something yanks Robin through. We stop to help him when we notice him evading Cinderblock. "Get the detonator! Go!" He shouts. We hesitate for a moment before obeying and resuming our chase after the boat. Starfire grabs Cyborg as blasters appear and begin to fire at us.

"I will not be taking attitude from a boat!" Cyborg yells before firing at the blasters and successfully taking them out. Star then proceeds to drop Cy on the boat and we watch as he kicks the robots overboard. Star lands behind him as Cyborg attempts to stop the runaway boat but ends up breaking the wheel off. Beast Boy and I watch as the boat zigzags back and forth before Cy pulls the entire computer out of it and it slows to a stop in the middle of a large chamber.

"Please tell me that's not how you're planning to stop the detonator," I ask him as Cyborg looks nervously at the detonator over my shoulder.

"Uh,"

"You do know how to stop it, right?" Beast Boy asks.

"How hard could it be?" He asks before approaching the device, falling over in surprise when it suddenly pops open.

"Whatever we're going to do, we should do it before Slade decides to trigger this thing." Cyborg carefully removes the plate covering to the chromium core before gesturing for us to be still.

Just as Cy reaches forward, Star begins to inhale and breathe as if she's about to sneeze. I quickly surround her head in a sphere of black magic and while it completely singes her hair, it also prevents the boat from rocking or disturbing the detonator.

"Please continue," she tells Cy before giggling.

Cy carefully cuts one of the wires and the core calms before beginning to beep. Beast Boy shrieks as Cy moves to cut the second wire. "Moment of truth, y'all. Everybody ready?"

"I can't watch!" Beast Boy covers his eyes as the core fades to a pale blue. We all let out a sigh of relief when the beeping starts again and the core turns back on, the blue lines inside of it moving faster as the detonator begins to glow and let out puffs of steam.

"Ah! We blew it! We'll be frozen in time forever!" Beast Boy yells as we watch the detonator begin sparking and collapsing in on itself. Beast Boy stops to take a breath and realizes the machine is destroyed. "Uh, why are we not frozen in time forever?" He asks.

"Because this wasn't a cryoton detonator," Cyborg points out. "It was a fake!"

I hear something open up behind us but before I can turn to see what it is, we're each blasted into the water.

"Blah!" Beast Boy spits out a mouth of sewer water and shakes his head like a wet dog. "So, aside from the nasty taste of sewer water in my mouth, I think I'm okay."

"Diagnostic sensors say I'm just fine," Cy reports.

I take a minute to assess if I feel anything but other then uncomfortably wet, I feel normal. "Whatever that beam was supposed to do, it didn't do it." I claim.

"Then we are victorious?" Star asks excitedly.

I nod before lifting out of the water and towards the manhole cover above our heads. I push it out of the way as Star and Beast Boy carrying Cyborg follow. Star and I both pull out our communicators to call Robin but neither of us receives any answer.

"Why does he not answer?" Star asks, her eyebrows scrunched in concern.

Cyborg looks into it. "His locator's been deactivated. We have no way to find him.

"Not good," Beast Boy stresses as I tuck my communicator away.

We all hurry back to the tower in hopes to find him there but are all disappointed upon reaching the tower and finding it empty. I teleport to each of our rooms and all of his other normal hangouts and find no sign of him. Something isn't right here, I know it. I just don't know what.

**A/N: So, next chapter will be part 2/a continuation of this chapter so be sure to check back in for that!**

**Thx!**

**AMM**


End file.
